kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-118
Summary On the transport ship, an announcement informs all passengers that the stabilizer system has been repaired and they will receive compensation for this incident once they land. They must remain in their seats since they will soon enter the first of Aeroplateau's barriers, which will cause a slight jolt. Asha sits on the floor somewhere in the dark, appearing distraught with her left hand covering her face. While Ran is still inside the Human Search System, Saha finds it odd that one person is located outside of Aeroplateau since the surrounding area is a wasteland. He instructs Ran to run another search set to 12 hours ago, which reveals that the person was in Kalibloom at the time. Saha realizes that this person must be on a transport ship, the very same one that Asha is on. Ran asks about the situation, and once they are back at the magic guild, Tilda explains to him and Yuta that Saha's recent searches covering several different years revealed that individuals with the name Kubera were dying off in large numbers, and they not only correlated with Asha's 29 homicide victims, but there were even more deaths besides those. Ran asks if this means that the killings were intentional, and Saha responds that the killings have not yet ended since there are still a few individuals remaining. The easiest person to find for now is the one on the transport ship, and it would be someone without an ID card and under someone else's sponsorship. At these words, Yuta suddenly vanishes in a hurry, leaving his jacket behind. As Yuta flies in the vicinity of Eloth, he wants to take sura form but is unable to as it would reveal his location to Samphati. He decides to use his teleport transcendental even though it would be harder on him. Maruna argues with Samphati that the other Garuda clan nastikas do not support Akasha's scheme to kill off Garuda's other two children with the help of the snakes in order to revive him, and that the King himself would not agree with their actions. She counters that he is working with the snakes as well, but he defends himself by saying he only wants to save Jatayu and Kalavinka. He realizes that he slipped by saying Jatayu's name, then tells her she should just wait and see what happens for the time being, and that her revenge should not be rushed. Samphati replies that it is fine if he does not help her, since she has her own ways of finding him. Maruna yells her name as she teleports away. After the capsule crashes to the ground, kid-form Kubera observes his partially-faded hand. He sits next to a bloodied and unconscious Leez and asks her where she wants to go. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted December 29, 2014): * (thumbnail - emotional Asha): 2014 is just about over already. Thank you, and see you next year. * (Tilda explains it all): Tilda acts like a teacher. She was actually a teacher in the past. * (Yuta flies off): Even though he was in a rush, he took off those clothes and laid them out neatly before taking out his wings. You'd feel bad if you ripped up clothes you just bought. Hehe. * (Samphati teleports): How can Samphati find Yuta? Stay tuned... 2-118 devastated Asha.png|(◕︵◕) 2-118 Tilda explains it all.png|(•‿•)/ 2-118 Samphati begins her pursuit.png|ヾ(ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ 2-118 Where do you want to go.png|(◕﹏◕) Notes * Now we know why Yuta did not want to take sura form to carry Lutz's entire party to Eloth two episodes ago—Samphati could find him. * In the next episode, it appears that the teleport transcendental uses up a lot of Yuta's vigor. * Show/Hide Spoiler We later learn that Akasha's motives are different than what she had revealed to Maruna. References